


Sideswipe as a Sparkling

by Blackcat42



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Summary: An explosion in Wheeljack's lab turns into an adventure for the autobots





	1. The explosion

 

The ARK was recovering after the latest prank, somehow Sideswipe and (Prowl suspected Jazz) had rigged buckets of paint to fall from the ceiling in one section of the ark’s corridors. Catching Prowl, Hound, Mirage, Sunstreaker and Inferno in the mess of pink and purple paint mixed with sparkles. As a result of the prank, Sideswipe was assigned to clean off the paint that covered hallway top to bottom. Sideswipe was in a word tired, his knees ached from him being on his hands and knees all day. The black paint on his hands was peeled off due to the cleaning.

 

_/I will ask Wheeljack if he has any paint/_ thought Sideswipe. He could not ask Sunstreaker for any paint at all because his twin was still very pissed off and Sideswipe was trying to avoid Sunstreaker at all costs. Sideswipe had been sleeping in Bluestreak’s quarters  for the time being to avoid being scrapped by his cruel and sparkless twin. Sideswipe opened the lab door and felt a wave of energy hit him, in an instant Sideswipe blacked out. The explosion rocked the corridors of the science rooms of the Ark and echoed around the base. Wheeljack moved away from the lab table that he ducked under and looked around his lab. The once orange walls were now coated in black soot and the lab doors were blown off the hinges. Then Wheeljack heard a cry and looked around the room. He saw an adorable red, white and black sparkling.

 

“ Well hello little one. I wonder how you got here or who are you?” asked Wheeljack. Then Wheeljack comlink activated.

_‘ Ratchet to Wheeljack’._

_‘ Wheeljack here’._

_‘ Do you require any assistance’._

_‘ No Ratchet, I am fine’._

_‘ That’s what you always say slagger, I am coming. Ratchet out’._

The sparkling giggled and reached for Wheeljack’s face plate.

“ Where in the pit did you get that sparking” shouted Ratchet as he stormed through the scorched lab doorway and snatched the sparkling out of Wheeljack’s arms. The red, white and black sparkling chirped at Ratchet and gave a cheeky grin.

“ Wheeljack did some bot by the name of Sideswipe enter the room while you were experimenting?” asked Ratchet.

“ I don’t think so. Wait what”. Then an echoing clang sound filled the lab and Wheeljack rubbed his helmet.

“ Ouch Ratchet” whined Wheeljack.

“ Move to the med bay now” ordered Ratchet who stormed out of the semi destroyed lab and down the burnt orange ark corridors to the med bay. Entering the med bay Ratchet placed the new sparkling Sideswipe on one of the many medical berths and pulled out one of his medical scanners from the many shelves that housed the medical tools. Wheeljack stood at the med bay doorway and watched as Ratchet examined Sideswipe who keep twitching.

 

 “Stop moving slagger” ordered Ratchet as Sideswipe squeaked  and wiggled on the medical berth. Ratchet frowned and pinched the small red plating of the sparkling Sideswipe.

“ Your lucky slagger, there is nothing wrong with this little pain in the aft”.

“ Um Ratch, Jazz has been trying talk to you through your comm for several earth minutes” said Wheeljack.

“Watch him” ordered Ratchet as he turned on his comm unit while Wheeljack picked up Sideswipe and held him in his arms.

_‘Ratchet here. What is the medical emergency?’_

_‘Yo Ratch, Sunshine transformed and was clutching his chest plate. Then he transformed again and raced off’_

_‘Where is the yellow slagger now’_

_‘He left a few beams ago on his way to the Ark I am guessing, Jazz man out’_

 

 Little Sideswipe wiggled in Wheeljack’s arms and kicked the engineer in the elbow joint. As a result Sideswipe slipped from Wheeljack’s hold and landed on the hard surface of the medical berth. Sideswipe wailed and energon tears ran down his scrunched up face plate.  Ratchet picked up Sideswipe and yelled.

“ You slagging idiot, you could have seriously damaged him”. Then Sideswipe let out another audio breaking cry and Ratchet started to rock the sparkling in his arms. Within a few minutes Sideswipe was hiccupping and hiding his face in Ratchet’s armour.

_‘ Prowl to Ratchet’_

_‘Ratchet responding’_

_‘Sunstreaker just entered the Ark, Prowl out’_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 explanation

 In the med bay Ratchet glared at Wheeljack who just shrugged. Sideswipe squirmed in Ratchet’s arms and Ratchet had to readjust his grip on the restless sparkling.

“ You might want protection idiot especially when the yellow aft fragger sees his twin brother”. Wheeljack nodded and was about to say something when the med bay doors were forcefully pushed open and Sunstreaker stormed into the med bay, quickly followed by Prowl and Ironhide.

“ Where is my twin” shouted Sunstreaker.  Wheeljack shivered and Ratchet glared back at the pissed off yellow twin.

“ Why do you think he is here Sunstreaker?” asked Wheeljack while Ratchet carefully put Sideswipe on to the nearest medical berth.

“ I felt something through our bond and it led me here”

“ Easy Sunstreaker, your brother is not here and nobody wants to hurt you” said Prowl.

“ No he is here, tell me where Sides is you spineless glitches” yelled Sunstreaker who reached towards Wheeljack intending to do some damage. Sideswipe crawled on the berth surface until he reached his twin brother and grabbed onto Sunstreaker’s arm.  Sunstreaker gave the little red, white and black sparkling a death glare as it hung on to his golden arm. Then Sunstreaker’s expression changed quickly from anger to surprise and he took a very good look at the sparkling.

“ Ratchet, Wheeljack what did you do to my twin” asked Sunstreaker in a tone so cold that it could freeze a Decepticon’s fuel lines.

“ Nothing he got himself into this mess by opening the door to my lab as an explosion went off from my latest experiment” explained Wheeljack who had moved behind Ratchet for protection from the homicidal yellow frontliner.

“ Hold on are you saying that little sparkling is that red menace Sideswipe” asked Prowl.

“Yes” snapped Ratchet who dragged Wheeljack in front of him and Prowl fell backwards with his helm smoking. Ironhide caught Prowl and placed him in his arms.

“ Ironhide put Prowl on the medical berth and I will fix his darn CPU again” ordered Ratchet as he walked away to his office.  Ironhide placed Prowl on the nearest available medical berth and quickly left the room, he did not want to be hit on the helm with a wrench.

Sunstreaker did not notice the action around him, Sunstreaker was too focused on his new sparkling brother who was holding tightly on his arm. Sunstreaker carefully moved Sideswipe closer to his chest and held him gently, he was afraid that Sideswipe would be damaged from his strong grip. Wheeljack could not help but to chuckle as he watched Sunstreaker moved Sideswipe around like he was made of glass that could shatter easily. Sunstreaker heard the quiet chuckling and shot a death glare, Wheeljack quickly stopped . Sideswipe clicked a few times and Sunstreaker looked down  at his now sparkling twin.

Ratchet re-entered the med bay and placed some items on the medical berth closest to Sunstreaker.

“ Now listen here you yellow slagger because I will only tell you this once. Sparklings cannot have the normal energon like we do. They need a special mix of low grade with extra nutrients every 5-6 earth hours and this is the size of cube you need, understand” explained Ratchet. Then he snatched Sideswipe out of Sunstreaker’s hold and wrapped a small medical blanket around Sideswipe.

“ Make sure he stays warm since his systems are not completely ready and Wheeljack will construct a crib for the little slagger”

Sunstreaker nodded his head and grabbed Sideswipe out of Ratchet’s hands. Ratchet placed the items into Sunstreaker’s sub space pockets.

“ See you Hatchet” Sunstreaker ducked out of the med bay as a wrench sailed past his head and hit the wall. Sunstreaker walked down the burnt orange halls until he reached his quarters. Entering in his code into the keypad, Sunstreaker entered the room and placed Sideswipe onto the nearest berth. Sunstreaker walked away and emptied his subspace pocket onto his desk, placing all the new sparkling items on to it. Sideswipe clicked and squirmed in the blanket. Sunstreaker let out air from his intakes and sat down on his berth next to his sparkling brother. Sideswipe twisted in the blanket and tried to reach Sunstreaker who gently picked up Sideswipe and let him curl up in his arms. Sideswipe gave a little chirp and snuggled into the warm yellow chest plate.

“ Love you too Sides” said Sunstreaker, he laid down on his berth and activated his recharge cycle knowing that Sideswipe would be making some sort of mischief sooner or later.


	3. first step of care

Sometime later Sunstreaker woke up the sound of knocking and quietly moved off his berth, leaving Sideswipe still recharging in his blanket. Sunstreaker opened the door to see two Autobot officers at his door Jazz and Ratchet.

“ What are you doing here?” asked Sunstreaker leaning on the door frame.

“ Making sure that Sideswipe is still alive and deliver a sparkling pillow, we don’t have any materials at the moment to make a crib and Jazz wanted to see sparkling Sideswipe” explained Ratchet while pointing his fingers to the Autobot third in command.

Then a loud wailing sound echoed around the room and Sunstreaker raced over to the berth. Sunstreaker gently picked up Sideswipe and pressed him to his chest plate so that Sideswipe could hear Sunstreaker’s spark beat.

“ You need to rock him Sunshine” said Jazz as Ratchet went through the supplies on the desk and started to prepare a bottle of energon Sideswipe.

“ How I have never done this before” shouted Sunstreaker over Sideswipe’s cries.

“ Here pass him to me” ordered Jazz and Sunstreaker shook his head.

“ No Sideswipe is my brother”

“ Sunny how about I teach you how to rock a sparkling”

“ Okay” said Sunstreaker and he handed over Sideswipe to Jazz.

 

Once in Jazz’s arms Sideswipe was slowly rocked back and forth while Jazz hummed an earth song. Eventually Sideswipe’s cries turned in hiccups and Jazz wiped away the energon tears.

“ Sunstreaker the energon is ready”

“ Wait I have to feed him” asked Sunstreaker.

“ Yes you yellow slagger, Sideswipe needs fuel to survive”

“ I do not know how” complained Sunstreaker.

“ Sunshine sit down on the berth” ordered Jazz. Sunstreaker sat on his berth and Jazz carefully handed over sparkling Sideswipe to Sunstreaker.

“ You are holding him wrong sunshine, here” instructed Jazz helping Sunstreaker to move Sideswipe into the correct position and Ratchet handed over the sparkling bottle to Jazz who handed to Sunstreaker when he was ready.

 

Sideswipe latched on to the bottle and started to suck the energon out of the bottle. Sideswipe drank hungrily and Sunstreaker watched him carefully.

“ I am going back into the med bay remember Slagger any questions comm me” ordered Ratchet as he went back to his med bay.

“ See you around sunshine” said Jazz as Ratchet and Jazz left the room while Sideswipe had his meal. Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe finished his energon and Sunstreaker placed the empty cube on the berth. Then Sideswipe let out a large burp and Sunstreaker groaned in disgust, Sideswipe had brought up some of his energon on Sunstreaker’s golden arms. 

“ That is disgusting Sides now I need a wash” said Sunstreaker standing up and grabbing his wash supplies with one hand.  Sunstreaker placed his supplies into his sub space pockets and looked at Sideswipe giving him an innocent face that made Sunstreaker smile. Then he realised that when Sideswipe had that innocent look on his faceplate, he was up to something.

“ Whatever it is don’t involve me” said Sunstreaker. He exited their quarters and walked to the wash racks, praying that it would be empty.

During the walk, Sunstreaker was stared at because of his sparkling brother and he glared at the Autobots that walked past. Sideswipe however smiled and tried to wave at the Autobots who walked past. Sunstreaker entered the wash racks and slammed the door behind him. He walked over to the basins and filled one with the cleaning solution. When Sunstreaker deemed it to be warm and at a good level so he wouldn’t drown his brother.

Sunstreaker gently placed Sides in the water who scowled at him and crossed his arms making Sunstreaker chuckle.

“ Won’t stop me bro from washing you” said Sunstreaker, picking up a washcloth and wiping down Sides arms. Little Sideswipe squirmed and splashed Sunstreaker countless times with the cleaning solution.

“ You are stubborn Sideswipe”. Sides poked his little tongue at him and Sunstreaker glared.

“ Kinda like you Sunshine” commented Jazz. Making Sunny clench his fists and he responded.

“ Don’t call me that”.

“ Oh he is so cute” said Jazz who tickled Sides little chest plate making the little sparkling giggle.

“ Any trouble with him yet?” asked Jazz.

“ No why”.

“ Sunny this is Sideswipe we are talking about here. He always is causing some sort of mischief around the ark” replied Jazz. Sunstreaker stared at his baby brother who had an innocent look on his faceplates. Jazz chuckled and left Sunstreaker to finish off cleaning the sparkling. Once Sideswipe was nice and clean Sunstreaker placed Sideswipe on the floor and entered a stall, washing away the remains of the un processed energon that Sideswipe had thrown up. Sunstreaker did not notice the wash rack door opening and a little red sparkling crawl out into the Ark corridors.


	4. Lost and Found

Sunstreaker finished his hot shower and turned around, to find that Sideswipe was nowhere to be seen.

“ Sides, Sideswipe where are you” called Sunstreaker stepping out of his shower stall and checking the other shower stalls. Sunstreaker searched through the wash racks leaving a trail of water as he crossed the tiled floor searching for his  sparkling brother. Sunstreaker exited the wash racks and noticed small red marks on the floor leading to a ventilation opening in the wall that was too small of Sunstreaker but the perfect size for a sparkling to crawl into.

“ oh crap” hissed Sunstreaker as he placed his arm into the opening and reached into the ventilation system but grabbed only dust. Sunstreaker withdrew his arm and placed his head into the hole and tried to see where Sideswipe had gone.

“ Sunstreaker what are you doing” asked Prowl and Sunstreaker moved too quickly hitting his helm on the wall. Sunstreaker started cursing as he pulled his head out of the ventilation shaft and looked up to the Autobot second in command.

“ Sideswipe has crawled off and possibly into the ventilation system”

“ You are not sure Sunstreaker”

“ I don’t know,  I turned my back to wash myself and he ran off somewhere”

“ you mean crawled”

“ Prowl sir not the point” said Sunstreaker.

_‘ Autobot Sunstreaker’_

_‘ Sunstreaker reporting sir’_

_‘ I believe that I have something of yours in my office, I suggest you come and retrieve your sparkling’_

_‘ Yes Optimus Prime sir, Sunstreaker out’._

Sunstreaker turned off his comm and turned to face Prowl who was just standing in the Ark corridor. He had been trying to comm Red Alert to gain access to the Ark security system, particularly the camera feed outside of the wash racks to find clues on Sideswipe’s possible location.

“ Sunstreaker I believe you should meet Optimus Prime and report to me tomorrow to discuss sparkling sitters for Sideswipe” said Prowl who turned away and walked down the Ark corridor to his office. Sunstreaker rushed to Optimus Prime’s office and knocked on the door.

“Enter”.  Sunstreaker entered Optimus Prime’s large office and the door automatically closed behind him. Sunstreaker took no notice of Optimus Prime sitting at his desk but Sunstreaker was looking at the sparkling Sideswipe that was covered in dust.

“ What happened to him?” asked Sunstreaker pointing his finger to the very dirty sparkling.

“ I do not know Sunstreaker, I found Sideswipe in one of the Ark’s storage rooms crying. I suggest you look after him better or Sideswipe will get transferred to another Autobot who knows how to look after sparklings” explained Optimus Prime.

“ What you can’t do that. I am his brother, Sideswipe needs me right now” argued Sunstreaker.

“ Then Sunstreaker I believe you should provide better care to your brother more than you normally do or otherwise I will have no choice but to give Sideswipe to a better guardian, is that clear soldier ”

“ Yes Sir”

“ Good dismissed”. Sunstreaker carefully picked up Sideswipe from the floor and left the office, the door closing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5- Second step of care

An earth hour later Sideswipe was clean after having another bath given to him by Sunstreaker, who had watched his brother very closely to make sure Sideswipe did not crawl off again. Sunstreaker was in their quarters trying to get Sideswipe to recharge for the night cycle but Sideswipe did not want to recharge.

“ Come on Sides I know you are tired” said Sunstreaker as Sideswipe played with his brother’s hands while sitting on Sunstreaker’s lap.  Sideswipe gave a smile and chirped  while moving his brother’s fingers around in different positions.

“ Enough” ordered Sunstreaker as he quickly snatched his hands out of his brother’s grip and held Sideswipe close to his chest plate. Sideswipe started to cry and tried to wiggle his way out of his brother’s strong grip.

“ Sideswipe stop” ordered Sunstreaker as he wrestled with Sideswipe who was wiggling around like a snake. Then Sideswipe slipped out of Sunstreaker’s hold and he quickly moved grabbing Sideswipe before he hit the ground.

“ Okay maybe a walk will calm you down” said Sunstreaker. They exited their quarters and Sunstreaker carried Sideswipe in his arms. Sunstreaker hoped that the consent moving would help Sideswipe fall into recharge but Sideswipe unhappy because he was being bumped around too much by Sunstreaker poor attempts to rock him as Sunstreaker walked in the Ark corridors. They entered the rec room and sat down at one of the empty table while Sunstreaker desperately  tried to rock Sideswipe.

“ here you might need this”. Sunstreaker looked up to see Ironhide sit down on one of the many chairs and pass a cube of energon to Sunstreaker.

“ thanks” Sunstreaker placed Sideswipe on his lap and quickly drank the cube of energon while keeping an eye on Sideswipe, who was grumbling and trying to move off Sunstreaker’s lap.

“ Sunstreaker it seems you have a problem with sparkling care especially from what I have seen”.

“ Yeah what about it”. Then Sideswipe emitted a small cry and Sunstreaker tried to calm him down which only made Sideswipe more upset.

“ Hand him over to me” ordered Ironhide and Sunstreaker quickly passed over Sideswipe to Ironhide’s arms that quickly held the sparkling tightly.  Soon Sideswipe gave up fighting Ironhide and allowed himself to be rocked to sleep. Sunstreaker just watched in amazement as Sideswipe gave a little yawn and curled up into Ironhide’s chest plate.

“ How did you do that?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ Easy you were rocking him wrong”.

“ I was not, I know how to rock a sparkling” protested Sunstreaker. Then he snatched Sideswipe out of Ironhide’s arms and stormed out of the rec room. As Sunstreaker walked down the Ark corridor he did not see the glowing red optics above him.


	6. Chapter 6 third step of care

Early the next morning Sunstreaker woke up to the sound of crying and saw Sideswipe tugging on his blanket as he cried. Sunstreaker quickly checked their alarm clock to find it was three am and Sunstreaker rubbed his optics to re check the time.

“ Sides it is too early” complained Sunstreaker as he tried to block out the loud cries of his sparkling brother. Realising that Sideswipe was not going to stop anytime soon Sunstreaker asked.  

“ What is the matter Sides” as he picked up Sideswipe and placed the crying sparkling on golden chest plate. Sideswipe continued to scream voicing his displeasure  by hitting Sunstreaker’s armour with his tiny red fists.

“ Stop that” ordered Sunstreaker, who sat up and swung his legs over the ledge of his berth so his peds were touching the floor. Sunstreaker tried to rock Sideswipe to calm him down, within a few minutes Sideswipe’s cries turned into hiccups. Then Sunstreaker heard the sound of fuel tanks rumbling in hunger.

“ Oh I guess that is why you woke me up” said Sunstreaker realising that Sideswipe was hungry and needing his special sparkling energon mix. Sunstreaker carefully placed Sideswipe onto a pile of blankets.

“ Stay there” ordered Sunstreaker, then he walked over to his desk and found a cube of low grade energon that was premixed with sparkling formula. Pouring the low grade energon into a sparkling bottle with little spillage. Sunstreaker screwed the top on and shook the bottle to remix the sparkling nutrients.

“ Here you go Sides” said Sunstreaker coming over to the berth and placing Sideswipe into a feeding position. Sunstreaker popped the bottle into Sideswipe’s  mouth but he didn’t suck.

“ I thought you were hungry Sides” commented Sunstreaker as he tilted the bottle to encourage Sideswipe to suck. Suddenly Sideswipe started to cough as the energon went down the wrong tube, Sunstreaker quickly pulled out the bottle and placed in on the berth. Sunstreaker started to pat his brother on the back as Sideswipe coughed.

“ Come on Sides, cough it up” said Sunstreaker and on cue Sideswipe coughed up the mix onto Sunstreaker’s armour.

“ Really, you had to cough up on my clean armour” complained Sunstreaker, looking at the mix of sparkling nutrients and low grade energon, dripping down from his once clean golden chest plate down to his lap. Sunstreaker turned his attention to Sideswipe who looked very miserable and was still giving weak coughs. At that moment Sunstreaker realised it was his fault that Sideswipe choked.

“ Sides I” that was all Sunstreaker could say, the word sorry could not pass his lips but Sunstreaker still felt guilty because he almost killed his twin.

“ Sides do you want so more” asked Sunstreaker finding the bottle and holding it close to Sideswipe’s head, who shook his head.

“ Sides, I promise not to tilt the bottle” said Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe opened his mouth and Sunstreaker placed the bottle into the awaiting mouth, Sideswipe sucked his meal while Sunstreaker held him close. After Sideswipe had finished the bottle, Sunstreaker took it away and gently burped Sideswipe.

“ There you go Sides” said Sunstreaker after Sideswipe let out a small burp, luckily with no added fluid to ruin Sunstreaker’s paint job. Then Sideswipe yawned and rubbed his optics.

“ Back to recharge Sides” said Sunstreaker who gently placed Sideswipe onto his soft sparkling pillow. Sunstreaker tucked the blankets around Sideswipe’s tiny form as he slipped back into recharge.

“ Now I just have to get clean” mumbled Sunstreaker, who walked away and grabbed his cleaning supplies from his shelf.  Sunstreaker quickly cleaned off the energon stain off his plating and then lay down on the berth next to Sideswipe.

“ Sweet dreams Sides” whispered Sunstreaker moving Sideswipe onto his clean chest plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i can not write Jazz's accent


End file.
